In cases where water becomes frozen in a water tank during a cold time, to rapidly thaw such a frozen state needs for permitting water to be quickly supplied to the fuel cell.
In this respect, Japanese Application Laid-Open No. 2000-149970 discloses a fuel cell device which includes a water tank to supply water to the fuel cell, with the water tank employing a double-layer structure adapted to be heated by a heater.